


Strangers In My Town

by lovivebe



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 22:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovivebe/pseuds/lovivebe
Summary: Sidon placed his bags down on the ground and rang the doorbell to his cousin's apartment. It had been years since he had seen his dear cousin Ganondorf and since he was on spring break, he figured it was the perfect time to surprise him. Ganon and he, despite being ten years apart in age, were always close. But Ganon moved to the city for work and eventually Sidon went off to college, and they drifted apart.Sidon missed his cousin.





	Strangers In My Town

Sidon placed his bags down on the ground and rang the doorbell to his cousin's apartment. It had been years since he had seen his dear cousin Ganondorf and since he was on spring break, he figured it was the perfect time to surprise him. Ganon and he, despite being ten years apart in age, were always close. But Ganon moved to the city for work and eventually Sidon went off to college, and they drifted apart. Sidon missed his cousin. 

He managed to phanagle his cousin’s new address out from his aunts, and quickly bought a train ticket. He felt like his aunts were purposefully hiding something from him, with their wicked giggling, but he figured it was just their mischievous nature. His thought process was stopped when the door started opening. 

Sidon grinned widely and opened his arms for a hug. “Ganon! It's me! Your favorite cou-......sin?” The person at the door was NOT Ganondorf. He was much shorter and and paler, with blonde hair pulled back in a low ponytail. “Can I help you?” The boyasked. Sidon looked at the address plate. He definitely got the address right, so maybe his aunts were messing with him?

Sidon scratched the back of his head awkwardly. “Sorry. I must have the wrong address.” The boy smiled. “It's alright! You said you were looking for Ganon, right?” Sidon perked up. “You know him?” He asked excitedly. The boy giggled and turned back into the apartment. “Ganon! Your cousin is here to see you!” 

Sidon paused. ‘So Ganon is here?’ he thought. Sure enough, the large frame of his cousin shuffled into view. “Oh, it's you.” He said annoyedly. The blonde boy smacked his arm playfully. “Your cousin came all the way to see you! You should be nicer!” The blonde boy said. He turned to Sidon with a bright smile on his face. “Come on inside, I'm making lunch.”

Sidon nodded and stepped in apartment. Sidon noticed a mat with several shoes, and quickly removed his own. Sidon never knew Ganon to be the type to leave his shoes at the door, so he figured this was something the blonde boy did. Speaking of.

“I'm terribly sorry, I don't know your name.” He said sheepishly. The boy smiled as he put an apron on. “My name is Link, it’s lovely to meet you!” He said. Ganon sighed and say down on the living room couch, picking up a newspaper Sidon guessed he was reading before he arrived. Link grabbed a tray of sandwiches and walked into the living room with them. He placed them on the coffee table and waved Sidon over.

“Come sit! Have some food, I'm sure you're hungry after that long train ride.” Link said. Sidon nodded in appreciation and day on the floor in front of the table. Sidon couldn't help but be curious about link as he ate his delicious sandwich. Ganon hated living with people. They all grew up in a crowded house together, so Ganon moved out to his own place as soon as he could. 

“Excuse me. I'm sorry if this seems a bit intrusive, but may I ask how you two know each other?” He asked. Link’s smiled faded into a worried expression. He looked over to Ganon, who seemed to still be only interested in the newspaper. Without looking up, Ganon answered. “We're together.” Sidon nodded in understanding. “Ganon’s lucky. But you're much younger than what I expected from Ganon when it came to boyfriends.”

Link burst out in a full gut laughter as Ganon looked up from the newspaper to glare at Sidon. Finally recollecting himself, Link sighed and responded. “I’m actually older than him.” Ganon tsked. “By two years.” Link giggled at Ganon’s small pout. Sidon sputtered. “B-but Ganon is thirty! That would make you THIRTY TWO!” He yelled.

Link placed his hands on his face, a worried expression washing over him. “I know! I'm so old!” Sidon held his hands in an attempt to console him. “No no no! It’s just that you look so young!” Link dropped his hurt facade and giggled. “I know! I hear that a lot!” Sidon ended up laughing at that as well, even Ganon had a small smile.

Their laughter was interrupted by the house phone ringing. Link shot up with a “I got it!” And picked up the phone. “Yes, hello?” He answered. Both Ganon and Sidon tried to listen but couldn't hear the other end of the conversation, just Link’s part. “Yes…...Oh no!.....Yes, I'll be there right away….Thank you so much, Tell Riju I'll be there soon please?....Yes, alright. Bye bye.”

Ganon quirked an eyebrow. “What's going on?” he asked. “Riju’s school. She’s in the nurse’s office for a stomach ache. I'm gonna go pick her up.” Ganon went to stand up from the couch but Link held a hand out as he took off his apron. “It's just a stomach ache, I'll go get her. You stay here and hang out with your cousin. It'll just be ten minutes, kay?” Link said as he leaned down near Ganon's face. He pressed a quick kiss to Ganon's temple before heading to the front entrance, quickly putting on a coat and some slip on shoes and heading out.

“He’s lively.” Sidon commented after a few seconds of silence. “Riju? Who's that?” He asked. Ganon picked his newspaper back up before answering. “My cousin. On my mom’s side.” Sidon nodded before looking around the apartment, taking in everything. He finally took notice of the photos on the wall. Many of them were of a young girl, who he assumed was Riju. Ganon and Riju had a striking resemblance. Same dark skin and red hair. Same green eyes. 

Then Sidon noticed one propped up on the TV stand. It was Ganon, Link, and Riju at a shrine, probably taken this past New Years. “How long have you and Link been together?” Sidon asked. Ganon looked like he was thinking for a few seconds before answering. “It was officially six years a few weeks ago. March 3rd, to be exact.” Sidon felt blown away. “Six years….wow.” Ganon exhaled amusingly. “Yeah.”

“I'm surprised someone put up with you for so long.”

“Screw off.”

They spent the rest of their time together laughing and exchanging stories. Sidon missed his cousin, missed feeling relaxed like this. But it came to an end when the front door opened again. The girl from the photograph quickly took off her shoes and flew into her bedroom, closing the door behind her. Both Ganon and Sidon looked to Link for answers, who sighed and sat next to Sidon on the floor after taking off his shoes.

“She got her period for the first time today.” Ganon’s eyes widened. “Ah…..” Link grabbed a leftover sandwich. “Should we call Bularia? I went to the store and got everything but she would know more than us.” Ganon nodded in agreement, which caused Link to get back up and grab the house phone then step out into the back balcony with it. “So, she's never had one before?” Sidon asked. Ganon nodded. “They grow up so fast.” Sidon said as he adjusted himself off of his legs. 

“Nah, she's not grown up yet.”

Link walked back into the living room and placed the phone back into its dock. “She said to just make sure she's eating and get her a hot compress for her cramps. I’m gonna run back to the store and see if they have those electric heating pads.” Link said. Sidon stood up and beamed. “I'll go with you!” He said. Link smiled. “Well, sure. If you want.”

Link and Sidon out their shoes back on as Ganon stood up from his seat in the couch. “I'll go check on Riju.” He said nonchalantly. Link smiled in a knowing way and turned to Sidon once Ganon had disappeared into the same room as Riju. “He pretends that he doesn't care, but Riju is very precious to him.” Link said as they both stepped out of the apartment.

“He’s always been like that.” Sidon said, a laidback smile on his face. “I bet. I'm actually glad you're here. I’d love to here about Ganon before he moved here.” Sidon hummed in acceptance and climbed into Link’s car. “I'm sure you knew, but Ganon grew up in a big house in the country. I moved I'm with my sister and father after our mom died. My aunts wanted to make sure we were all okay.”

 

Link nodded. “Yes, I've met Koume and Kotake when they came a couple months ago. They are very protective of Ganon and Riju” ‘So they did know about Link and Riju and decided not to tell me’ Sidon thought. “Speaking of Riju, if you don't mind me asking, how did you two end up taking care of her.” Link’s smile grew sad, his eyebrows furrowing a bit.

“Her parents died four years ago. Ganon is her next of kin, so they called him. He was so worried about it, worried I would have a problem with Riju living with us.” Sidon nodded in understanding. “You guys were only together for two years at that time, right?” Link chuckled. “Yeah, did Ganon tell you?” Link asked, which Sidon nodded to.

Link sighed as he came to a stoplight. “Of course I was okay with it. I wasn't going to leave him over it. Plus...Riju and Ganon are so much alike. Even though she wanted everyone to think she was okay, I could tell she was hurting.” Link looked over to Sidon.”How could I say no?” 

Link finally pulled up to the drugstore. And climbed out of the car. “How did you and Ganon meet?” Sidon asked. “You two seem so different.” Link giggles and grabbed a shopping basket. “Do we really?” he asked. Sidon shrugged. “Well, we actually met because of his work. He was working on a project and wanted to check out authentic sheikah restaurants in the area. And I was working at one. We ended up eating together, and it turned from an interview to a date pretty quickly.” Sidon chuckled. 

Ganon had always wanted to be an author, even from the youngest Sidon could remember him as. Ganon always excelled in his English classes, especially on any writing assignments. So when he finally had a big break with a publisher, the whole family pooled together to send him to the city. Sidon would never admit it, but he cried the day Ganon left.

“I'm glad he got to be an author, he always wanted to.” Sidon said. “Really?” Link asked with an awed expression on his face. “Yeah, for as long as I can remember. I'm sad I haven't gotten to read his recent book. Broke college kid struggles.” Link stopped in the aisle and looked between two different kinds of heating pads. “I have it, I'll lend to to you.”

Sidon smiled brightly. “Aw, sweet! Thanks!” He said in appreciation. “It's no problem.” He said as he finally decided on a heating pad and placed it in his basket, then he took off to the candy aisle. Once there, he grabbed several handfuls of peanut m & m’s and put them in the basket. “Riju’s favorite.” He said.

Link looked in the basket and hummed contently. “I think that’s it!” He said. Sidon and Link made their way to the cashier and bought their items, even laughing when the cashier eyed the large amount of candy.

Back in the car, Sidon felt an appreciation for Link. He has gone through so much for Ganon and Riju, Sidon could tell. And it seemed like Link always put them before himself. “Link?” Sidon asked. Link, who was pulling out of the drugstore parking lot, made a noise to signal that he was listening. “Thank you….for being there for Ganon. I feel at ease knowing he's had you these past few years. He's really lucky.” 

Link laughed a little as his face flushed. “I feel like the lucky one.”

They spent the rest of the drive in calm silence. Once they arrived home, Link handed the bags to Sidon to hold while he unlocked the door. They both noticed that Riju was now out of her room, and was reading a magazine seated in the floor while Ganon was still reading his newspaper on the couch. Link turned to Sidon with a feline like smile on his face and mouthed ‘so much alike.’ Sidon suppressed a laugh, which ended up coming out as an almost snorting sound.

Riju looked up from her magazine and smiled at the two of them. Link held a hand out, presenting Sidon in a way. “Riju, this is Sidon. He’s Ganon’s cousin and he’s going to be staying with us for a couple days.” Riju stood up from her seat in the floor and walked over to them, then held her hand out for Sidon to shake. “Hi. Welcome.” She said. Sidon smiled brightly and shook her hand. “It’s lovely to meet you.”

Riju smiled one last time before turning around to take her seat back on the floor. Sidon stood awkwardly for a few seconds, but was saved by Link calling his name. He looked over just in time to noticed Link tossing him something. He opened his arms and caught whatever it was, then pulled it back to look at it.

It was Ganon’s latest novel.

Sidon thanked Link, who stepped into the kitchen to cook dinner. Sidon sent the bag of groceries down on the counter before fully stepping into the living room and sitting opposite to Riju on the floor. ‘Strangers In My Town’. This couldn't be the book Ganon was researching when he met Link, but Sidon was curious as to which one it was. Opening the book, Sidon relaxed himself in to domesticity of being there.

He was glad he decided to visit.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Tumblr  
> tixerboy.tumblr.com


End file.
